Truth or lie
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: Jo dikhta hai vo hota nahi hai...Aur jo hota hai usse samajhne ke liye samay kam padh hi jaata hai...Have you ever come face to face with another you?That Girl saves and protects others, and now my intention is to save and protect her by curing her...
1. Chapter 1

**Daya:** Mujhe yeah rishta Manzoor hai main karunga Shree se shaadi...Zindagi bhar usse Rani Banna ke rakhunga...Aur main apna waada marte dam tak nibhaaunga...

 **Abhijeet:** Kya bakwas Kar rahaa hai tu? maa yeah Aisa nahi karega bilkul nahi...

 _Daya's mom has tears of happiness in her eyes...She is too happy at this moment...His whole family surrounding him is happy for his decisions except his dear brother..._

 **DM:** Mujhe pataa tha mera Daya mujhe manna nahi karega...

 **Taarika:** Daya tumne bahut sahi faislaa liyaa hai...

 **Abhijeet:** AAP sab logon ho kya gayaa hai...Shree ek pagal dari sehmi ladki hai jiski Umar 5 saal ke bache ki tarah hai...AAP sab log Kyun mere bhaai ki zindagi barbaad karnaa chaahte hai...

 **Daya's father:** Hum uski zindagi barbaad nahi Kar rahe Abhijeet Haan Shree ki zindagi Bachaa rahe hai...Agar aaj Shree ke maa baap hote...To USS bachi ke saath yeah nahi hota...

 **Abhijeet:** Papa main samajh rahaa hoon...Sab samajh rahaa hoon Lekin Apne saamne Apne bhaai ki zindagi barbaad main nahi dekh Sakta...

 **DM:** To mat dekhna ...Mat aana shaadi mein...Par yeah shaadi ho ke rahegi...

 _Dm, DF and Taarikaa went away...While Abhijeet looked towards Daya...He is looking towards ground yes his eyes is filled up with the tears...But he said nothing..._

 **Abhijeet:** Main pooch Sakta hoon Kyun apni zindagi barbaad Kar rahaa hai tu?

 **Daya:** Abhijeet sab yahi chaahte hai...Aur main vaise bhi kissi Ko pasand nahi karta to problem kya hai?

 **Abhijeet:** Vo sab log Shree ke pyaar mein pagal hai par tu to nahi hai na...Bhai Aisa na kar...

 **Daya:** Main faisla le chukaa hu Abhijeet... Aur vaise bhi Shree bilkul vaisi hai jaisa main apni life partner Ko chahta tha... Sachaai ki Murat...Bhola pan ho jisme...

 **Abhijeet:** Wah bhai Wah kya chunaav Kiya hai tune...Abhi bhi samay hai soch le Daya kahin Aisa na ho ki tujhe Baad mein bahut pachtaava ho...

 **Daya:** Maine soch Liya hai...

 **At Chandni chowk**

 _Some goons attacks at the stall of an old man..._

 **Paakya:** Chal buddhe kahaa tha tujhe paise la...Kahaan tha tu be...

 **Old man:** Saahab ji main kahaan se paise laata Abhi Abhi to maine apni beti ki shaadi karaayi hai...

 _Paakya push him at other side but two hands supports him..._

 **Man:** Aye haath mat lagaa mere babuji Ko...Le main laaya hoon tera paisa...

 **Old Man:** Arre Shubh tum Kyun...Tum to Humaare jamaai ho na...

 _Suddenly the old man saw a young girl jumped infront of him...She is a tomboy girl...But a very beautiful girl her long hair is bunched tightly in judaaa..._

 **Shreya:** Ab Chachaji agar Jiju chaahte hai to dene do na paise...Aye Shubh ke bache paise de Inhe...

 _Shubh looked at Shreya...Shreya showed him her fists...And due to fear he gave the money to the other people...And the goons went..._

 **Old man:** Bhagwan tera bhalaa kare Shubh...

 **Shreya:** ChaCha ji vo to karega hi...Ab AAP jaldi se hum dono ke liye paan banaayiye...Tab tak main jijaaji ki dhunaayi Kar lu...I mean Thora personal talk...

 _Old man went...While Shubh looked towards him with gritted teeth..._

 **Shubh:** De diye maine paise...Ab mera baaki ka 6 laakh do...

 **Shreya:** Kaun SA 6 lakh...

 **Shubh:** Tum ek number ki jhooti aur Dhokebaaz ho...Arre tumhara koi Imaan hai ya nahi...

 **Shreya:** Arre ja ja Imaan ka gyaan mujhe mat de...Shaadi karni tujhe thi...Hum kya koi bukhaar hai jo ladke waalo Ko paisa bhi de...Unke taane bhi sune...Kharcha bhi uthaaye...Arre gandi naali ke Keede...Mehnat ki kamaai se apna aur biwi ka pet bhar...Inn paiso pe sirf Chachaji ka haq hai...Aur unhi ka rahega...Saala khud ka Imaan hai nahi badaa aaya mujhe gyaan baatne...

 _Shreya reached to home at her bullet...This is not a home you can call it a shaddy place...There she saw Uma Chachi...Her mom's best friend..._

 **Shreya:** Kya hua Chachi kaise aana hua...

 **Uma:** Mere paas zyada samay nahi hai Shreya...Main tujhe sab nahi bataa Sakti bas yeah diary rakh yeah tere maa baba ki aakhiri nishaani hai... Please isse ache se padh Lena...Main chalti hoon...

 _Uma ran from there...Shreya opened the diary as she rests herself in sofa...She read everything her eyes turned red...But yeah she never cries that's why she controlled herself..._

 **Shreya:** Teri ek judwaa behan hai Shree...Tum dono Ko surakshit karne ke liye...Tumhaare maa baap ne ek ladki humein saupi thi...Par able hi saal unki maut ho gayi...Humne uske baare mein pataa Kiya to pataa chala uske ChaCha Chachi uske Jaan ke pyaase hai...Humne Darr ke tujhe bachaaya...Beta agar kal kabhi hum Na mil sake to ISS diary Ko padh ke apni behan ki zindagi bachaane Mumbai chale Jaana...Beta apni behan Ko har musibat se bachaana chaahe raasta kuch bhi Kyun na ho...

 _Diary falls from SHREYA'S hand...She sat at the seat with thud..._

 **So I end this chapter now...Tell me whether you actually want me to continue this one... I will think only after seeing the positive reviews...**

 **Keep loving Dareya**

 **Yours Ardhchaaya**


	2. Chapter 2

**After 3 months**

 **Shreya:** Uma Masi aapne humein pehle Kyun nahi bataaya kuch...Maa Baba ke marne ke Baar humne koshish ki jaanna ki...

 **Uma:** Kaise bataati beta...Agar tujhe pataa chal jaata to tu pehle kud jaati vahaan...Vo jagah tere liye khatre se khaali nahi hai...

 **Shreya:** Uma Masi aaj tak aisi koi jagah nahi Bani jahaan Shreya na ho...Aur unn do takke ke logon se main Darnell waali nahi hoon...Unhe jitna kohram machaana tha vo machaa chuke hai...Ab Hungama hum karenge...Aur Kasam bye god ki unn sab Ko unki aukaat dikhaayenge...

 **Uma:** Sambhal ke Shreya ISS sab mein bahut khatraa hai...

 **Shreya:** Humne sab plan Kar Liya hai...Ab sab ussi according hoga...AAP jaayiye USS sheesh mehal mein apna kaam kijiye...

 _Taarikaa and DM are outside the Shree's room and they heard her talking non stopped with herself...They felt bad for the girl...She doesn't know about herself...But to save her they have to let her marry their son..._

 **DM:** Kisse baat kar Rahi hai gudiya Rani...

 _Shree is playing with her doll looked towards her...She got scared and hit herself with the backside of bed..._

 **Shree:** Mele paash mat aao...AAP sab bure ho...AAP shab mujhe Delhi bhej doge vahaan shab mujhe bahut maalte hai(Mere paas mat aao AAP sab bure ho...AAP sab mujhe Delhi bhej doge...Vahaan sab mujhe maarte hai)

 _Within some minutes Shree got aggressive and starts throwing all her stuffs to the ground...She starts flipping the bedsheet...While Taarikaa and DM are standing at one corner...Abhijeet and Daya passed from there...As Abhijeet saw her aggressive he got angry..._

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah kya bachpana lagaa rakhaa hai...

 _Shree got scared with his high voice...And soon she dropped the thing...Her eyes filled with tears..._

 **Daya:** Abhijeet shaant ho jaao...Vo Darr Rahi hai...

 **Abhijeet:** AAP sabne isse sir pe chadhaa Rakha hai...Koi meri baat sunta Kyun nahi hai...

 **Daya:** Shaant ho jaao Abhijeet...Shree aise gussa nahi karte na...Maine tumhe Kitni Baar samjhayaa hai chalo ab ek ache bache ki tarah room saaf karo...To main Shaam Ko tumhare liye chocolates laaunga...

 **Shree:** Shachi...I love you Ddddaya...

 _Shree jumped over the bed and starts picking her things...Daya doesn't know why his heart skipped even in her one I love you...He love her innocence she is too cute and sweet...He has never seen girl like her..._

 **After an hour**

 **Shreya:** Uma maasi kahaan hai yeah Daya ka bacha...

 **Uma:** Kissi case ke silsile mein Bar gayaa hai...Par Kyun beta?

 **Shreya:** Usko uski aukaat dikhaani hai...Jaa Rahi apun uske par kaatne...Saala agar isse itna hi shauq hai shaadi ka to kissi se bhi kare arre ek paanch saal ki Masoom bachi...Main nahi chodha waali usko...

 **Uma:** Par aise to vo tujhe Pehchaan lega...

 **Shreya:** Arre maasi chinta na kar vo kya uskaa baap bhi apun Ko na pehchaanega...

 _Shreya bind her hair and then wear a moustache...She is in her black jacket and blue jeans...Then she covered her face with helmet...As she is about to open the door..._

 **Uma:** Na beta agar tu aise Yahaan se Nikli to logon logon ko Shaq hoga...

 _Shreya looked around and saw the window and jumped from it...She headed towards the bar...And saw Daya there...As she reached their she slapped hard at his face..._

 **Daya:** Are you insane?kya Kar rahaa hai tu...

 **Shreya:** Abe o chirkut...Main kya Kar rahaa hai...Tujhe pataa hai tu kya Kar rahaa hai aakhiri warning hai meri tujhe ISS shaadi se manna Kar de...Nahi to apun tujhe yahi gaad dega...

 _Daya move forward and held her hands..._

 **Daya:** Mujhe gaadega tu...Daya Ko... Senior inspector in Cid...tujh jaise criminals se nipatna mere baatein haath ka Khel hai...Chehra to dikha apna...

 _Daya is about to take his helmet...When Shreya hits him at his hand...Within the next second she twisted his hand...And murmurs at his ears..._

 **Shreya:** Bahut shauq hai tujhe shaadi ka chal theek hai...Ab main bataayega tujhe asli shaadi ka Hoti hai...Aisi biwi likhi hai na tere Naseeb mein jisse paana kismat ki baat hai...Har kadam teri zindagi ka narak na banaaya to main apna Naam Badal dega...

 _Shreya pushed him at floor..._

 **Shreya:** Tamasha khatam pack up...

 _Shreya got out of the crowd and reached to her room...She looked around and found her mom dad's pic at wall..._

 **Shreya:** Aur koi raasta nahi hai mere paas Mumma Papa...Daya ki qismat mein zabardasti apnaa Naam likh Rahi hoon...Daya ki shaadi mujhse hogi to shayad meri behan Bach sake...

 **After 2 days**

 _Shreya saw Shree playing at the bed...With her toys...Shreya signalled Uma who closed the light and Shreya puts Hanki at her mouth...Soon she drifted to sleep...Shreya placed her at floor...Uma infront of her swipe Shreya from different side...Soon the door open..._

 **Daya:** Yahaan itna andhera Kyun hai? Shree...Shree theek ho tum...

 _He rushed and opened a light...Daya jumped over bed..._

 **Daya:** Thank god you are fine main to darr hi Gaya tha...

 _He hugged her..._

 **Shreya:** Ab tumhaari poori Zindagi Darr ke hi guzregi...

 **Daya:** Kya bola tumne...

 **Shreya:** Alle kuch nahi...Humaali shaadi kab hoyedi...Mujhse intezaar nahi ho Laha...(Nothing when will we marry I can't wait anymore)

 **Daya:** Humne lawyer se baat kar lo hai ...Kal hi shaadi hogi Tumhaari meri...

 **Shreya(pov):** To kal se shuruaat hai ant ki USS har Insaan ki jisne meri Shree Ko tadpaaya hai...ISS khel mein koi nahi bachega...Aisi maut hogi ki duniya dekhti rahegi...Kyun ki ab ladhaai Shreya ladegi...Mere maa baap ki maut ka badla meri asli maa baap ka khoon meri behan ka pagalpan sab ka hisaa Dena padega...Sabko Dena padega...

 **So I end this Chappy here thanks for the lovely reviews I hope you like this chapter too...**

 **Keep loving Dareya**

 **Yours Ardhchaaya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter...I hope you all like it...Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter...**

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Dm:** Daya beta jaldi se neeche aa jaa...

 _Daya starts coming from stairs while Abhijeet stands just beside of Daya and touched his hand..._

 **Abhijeet:** Ek baar phir se soch le Daya...

 **Daya:** Vo dekh rahe ho bhaiya...Shree ko...Kitni masoom hai vo...Bhai Uncle Aunty ne humein humesha apna bacha hi maana hai...Ab humaari baari hai unke liye kuch karne ki...Aur Dr Taarika ka bhi to kehna hai Shree theek ho jaayegi...

 **Abhijeet:** Kab?Kitne din?Kitne mahine kitne saal...Agar iss beech mein usne kissi ko kuch kar diya to...

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi hoga...Mujhe poora bharosa hai...

 _Shreya who is holding Dm's hand looked towards the brothers..._

 **Shreya(pov):** Yeah dono kya khusur phusur kar rahe hai...Yeah aadmi...Daya ka badaa bhaai mujhe sahi nahi lag rahaa...

 _Soon Daya's family and Shreya went to court...Shreya is looking around Daya's family..._

 **Daya's dad:** See...Aapse jitni jaldi ho chuke kariye I have a case too...

 **Shreya(pov):** Saala vakeel...Zaroor isne kuch kiyaa hoga tabhi to apne bete ki shaadi Shree se karaa rahaa...Hey bhagwan kispe bharosa karun kis pe nahi...

 _Shreya turned and saw Uma masi at the corner...She waved hand to her and assures her that she is with her...Shreya start smiling looking to her..._

 **Daya:** Shree kisse dekh kar muskura rahi ho?Vahaan to koi bhi nahi hai...

 _Shreya looked at Daya and then look at the direction...She saw no one there..._

 **Shreya:** Vo...vo vahi to thi...

 **Daya:** Kaun?kaun tha vahaan Shree...

 _Soon Shreya saw Uma masi at other side...She is signalling her to be silent..._

 **Shreya(pov):** Kya kar rahi hai Shreya aise to saara bhaanda phodegi tu...

 **Shreya:** Tuch nahi...Main to aite hi dekh lahi thi(kuch nahi main to aise hi dekh rahi thi...)

 **Daya:** Acha chalo humaara number aa gaya...

 _Daya and Shreya signed over the court book...And then they wore each other the garlands...Shreya smile while wearing the garland..._

 **Shreya:** Yippe...Ab meli shaadi ho gayi...Ho gayi...

 _Daya smiled at her antics...Soon Duo went to their work while Shreya came back to the Sheesh mahal...She was seated at her room when Uma masi came there..._

 **Shreya:** Masi kahaan thi aap...Kab se aapke liye ruki hoon...Shree kahaan hai...Mujhe usse kuch khilaana chahiye vo bhuki hogi...

 **Uma:** Maine usse neeche waale kamre band kiya hai...

 **Shreya:** Par kyun?Neeche ke kamro mein to light nahi aa rahi...Aapko pataa Shree ko andhere se darr lagtaa hai...

 _Shreya rushed outside and then to the ground floor...While Uma followed her..._

 **Uma:** Haan issi room mein rakha hai maine usse...

 _Shreya opened the door...There is no light there..._

 **Shreya:** Shree...Shree...Kahaan ho tum...

 _Soon Shreya heard the noise of door closed...She looked around Uma Masi is not here...She took some few steps back..._

 **Shreya:** Aaaaah...Aaaaah...

 _Shreya saw two hands grabbing her neck tightly and a voice..._

 _"Maar daalunga main tujhe...Shree ko bhi mujhe haraayegi tu..."_

 _The grip become stronger...Shreya's eyes got filled up with tears..._

 **Shreya:** Aaaaah...Aaaaah...

 _Daya heard the scream as he came to house...To get the file...He rushed and kicked the store room's door...And shocked to saw the scenario...Shree is grabbing her own neck tightly..._

 **Daya:** Shree...Shree...

 _He opened lights and soon Shreya saw their is no hand..._

 **Daya:** Shree kya hua?Tum yahaan...Yahaan kya kar rahi ho...

 _Daya coughed..._

 **Daya:** Yeah room to kayi saalon se band hai...Tum yahaan kyun aayi...

 **Shreya:** Vo...Yahaan vo hai...

 _Shreya looked around...She is not able to find her sister anywhere..._

 **Daya:** Shhhhh...Shhhh...Shaant ho jaao...Chalo yahaan se koi nahi hai yahaan...

 **Shreya:** Nahi vo yahaan hai...

 **Daya:** Kya bol rahi ho...Koi nahi hai yahaan...

 _Shreya start searching shree everywhere...Daya thought shree got a panic attack...He carried her in bridal style and came out of the store room...While Shreya keep trying to get out of his grip...Daya placed her at the bed peacefully..._

 **Shreya:** Abe o chirkut...Teri himmat kaise huyi mujhe haath lagaane ki...

 _Daya looked at Shreya with mix expression...Shreya realised her mistake..._

 **Shreya:** Mela matlab hai dosht main dall gayi thi...Mujhe bahut dall lag lahaa hai(I mean I am scared friend)

 _Daya called Taarika and his mother...They surround her and keep taking care of Shreya..._

 **Taarika:** Shree babu...Yeah dawaai khaa lo...Aapko araam milega...

 **Shreya(scared):** Dawaai...

 **Taarika:** Babu dawaai to leni hi padegi na khaa lo...

 **Dm:** Khaa le gudiya rani phir main tere liye halwaa banaaungi...

 **Shreya(pov):** How can I be so stupid...Shree ko bhi dawaai chahiye hogi...But I don't where she is...Kya karun?

 _Taarika and Dm remain with Shreya all the time...As daya came from bureau he comes to her..._

 **Daya:** Shree...Ab kaisa lag rahaa hai...

 **Shreya:** Dosht mujhe baahal jaana hai...

 **Daya:** Nahi Shree abhi aap theek nahi ho...Aap theek ho jaaoge to main khud aapko baahar le jaaunga...

 **Shreya:** Theek na hoon main...Kehna kya chaahta hai...

 _Daya looked at her..._

 **Daya:** Yeah tumhaari awaaz ko kya hua...

 **Shreya:** Tuch bhi to nahi...Tucho nahi(kuch bhi to nahi...Kucho nahi)

 _Daya is talking to Shreya when Abhijeet called him..._

 **Abhijeet(angrily):** Dayaa...Dayaa...

 _Daya came outside..._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya kiyaa aaj Shree ne...Maine kahaa tha na...yeah ladki...Iss ghar ke laayak nahi hai...Store room mein kya kar rahi thi yeah...

 _Daya tries to cool Abhijeet while he is not listening to him…._

 **Shreya:** Yeah...yeah to vahi awaaz hai jo...Galla pakadhte waqt mujhe aayi thi...Iska matlab Abhijeet ne Shree ko chupaa rakha hai...Aur vo mujhe maarna chaahta tha...

 **So I end this chapter now...**

 **So what will be the next step of Shreya...Is she able to find her sister?Is she able to find the culprit...Or their is some other truth...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it…..Thanks for reviewing and reading this story…..**

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Shreya got up and saw Daya slept at sofa….._

 **Shreya:** Kaisa aadmi hai yeah…Ek pal ke liye baahar nahi jaata…..Aise mein main Shree tak kaise pahuchungi…..I have to give her medicines…..

 _Shreya secretly came out of the room…..And as she closed the door…..She saw Uma masi peeping at her….._

 **Shreya:** Ho….Aapne to darra diya tha maasi…..Masi Shree kahaan hai…..

 **Uma(cryingly):** Shreya beta mujhe nahi pataa Shree kahaan hai…..Maine usse ussi room mein rakhaa tha…Par pataa nahi ab vo kahaan hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kahaan hai ka kya matlab hai…..Aap mere saamne usse ghaseet ke le gayi thi na…..Dekhiye agar meri behan mujhe nahi milli to…..

 **Uma:** Usse zaroor uss Abhijeet ne chupaa rakhaa honga…..Hum aaj hi usse ache se pooch taaj karenge….

 **Shreya:** Kaise poore samay to gharwaale to mujhe ghere rehte hai…..Kaise poochenge…..

 **Uma:** Vo aap mujh pe chod dijiye….

 _Uma went from there…..While Shreya came inside the room…._

 **Daya:** Shreee tum kya kar rahi thi baahar….

 **Shreya:** Vo…..Vo main…..Paani peene gayi thi…..

 **Daya:** Paani to yahi hai mujhse keh deti…..

 _Daya puts hand at her fore head and check her pulses…._

 **Daya:** Hmmm sab sahi hai abhi to…..Bechaini to nahi ho rahi na….

 **Shreya:** Nahi…..Bilkul nahi….

 _Daya puts hand at her hand…._

 **Daya:** Shree I know…..Abhi tumhe cheezein nahi samajh aa rahi…..May be jab tum theek ho jaao to tum iss rishte se bhaagna chaaho…..Par…..Don't worry main tumhara humesha bahut khayaal rakhunga…..Bahut zyada…..

 _Shreya looked at his eyes she can find the true love…..Always he came there to save her…._

 **Shreya(pov):** Yeah aadmi vaisa bilkul nahi hai…..Jaisa maine socha tha…..Shree bahut lucky hai jo usse yeah shaadi karnaa chaahta tha…Par ab…..Ab to maine sab bigaad diya…..Kya yeah dono mujhe maaf karenge sach jaanne ke baad…

 **Shreya:** Ddddaya….Tum tya mujhse pyaal talte ho(Daya tum kya mujhse pyaar karte ho)

 _Daya smiled…._

 **Daya:** Jaan se zyada….

 **Shreya:** Tumhe mujhpe vishwaash hai

 **Daya:** Khud se zyada…..Aur tum iss baat se pareshan mat ho…..Gham ke baadal hai ek na ek din hat jaayenge….Chalo main bureau jaata hoon…..Shaam ko pakka aake hum…..

 **Shreya:** Ludo khelenge….

 **Daya:** Correct….

 _He flips her hair…..Shreya got confused how she knows that Daya and Shree played ludo this time…..But she gave up the idea….._

 **After 2 hours**

 _Uma masi came to Shreya's room…._

 **Uma:** Sab chale gaye hai main mera kaam kar de rahi hoon…..Maine seedhiyon pe tel daal diya hai…..Abhijeet usme fisal ke pakka upar chalaa jaayega…..Usne Shree ko cheena humse…..Hum usse uski life cheenenge….

 **Shreya:** Pagla gayi ho ka?Main yahaan kissi ko maarne nahi aayi hoon…..Apni behan ko dhoondna hai mujhe…Hum aur bhi tareeke se pooch sakte the na…..

 _Shreya starts going to save Abhijeet…..While Uma held her hand…._

 **Uma:** Nahi…..nahi tu nahi jaayegi….

 **Shreya:** Aap pagal ho gayi Masi badle ne aapka dimaag kharaab kar diya hai…..Ek insaan se sirf von ahi judaa hota poora parivar hota hai…..Abhijeet ko kuch ho gaya yeah to poora pariwar toot jaayega….

 _Shreya push Uma…..And ran to the stairs…..She saw Abhijeet is going to fall from oil….._

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet bhaiya…..Abhijeet Bhaiya…..

 _Abhijeet turned and his feet twisted…Shreya ran fastly she was about to held his hand…..But lose her grip…Abhijee falls from stairs….._

 **Abhijeet:** Aaaaah…..Aaaah/…..

 **Shreya:** Bahut khoon nikal rahaa hai…..First aid box kahaan hai…..She rushes and open the drawer of main cupboard…..She puts the cotton at his head…..And took his phone…..She dialled Doctor's number…..

 **Shreya:** Hello it's emergency please jaldi aayiye…..yeah yeah…..Please…..Abhijeet bhaiya kuch nahi hoga aap please aankhen band mat kijiye…..

 _Shreya called Daya…._

 **Daya:** Haan Abhijeet bolo….

 **Shreya(cryingly):** Abhijeet bhaiya ko bahut khoon nikal raha hai please jaldi aayiye…..Please…..

 **Daya:** Shree…..Shree…..Royo nahi main aa rahaa hoon….

 _Daya headed towards his home….Soon the entire family came there…..Daya came and saw Shreya there….._

 **Shreya:** Daya maine kuch nahi kiya…..Sachi maine kuch nahi kiya….

 _Shreya hugged Daya tightly and start sobbing…._

 **Daya:** Shhh…..Shhhh….Mujhe pataa hai tum aisa kuch kar bhi nahi sakti…Shhh…Shaant ho jaao…..

 **Doctor:** He is fine now….Must say agar aapne waqt rehte unki dressing nahi ki hoti to humein unhe nahi bachaa paate….

 **Daya:** Shree tumne dressing ki Abhijeet bhai ki…..

 **Shreya(pov):** Yeah to panga ho gaya…..Shree ko to yeah sab aata hi nahi hoga…..Shit…..But main kya karti ek insaan ko marne to nahi de sakti thi….

 **Taarika:** Humaari Shree bahut samajhdaar hai Daya….Usne sab ko call kiya…..Doctor saab call kiya…..

 **Daya:** I am proud of you Shree….

 **Dm:** Aisa rahaa to humaari Shree jald hi theek ho jaayegi….

 **Shreya(pov):** Issi baat ka to darr hai…..Shree hai kahaan…Kahin uski halat aur na bigad jaaye….

 _Everyone heads to Abhijeet's room…._

 **Shreya:** Ab aap taise hai Abhijeet baiya(Now how are you feeling Abhijeet bhaiya)

 _Abhijeet smiled lightly…._

 **Abhijeet:** Main theek hoon Shree…..Thank you…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi bhaiya…..Please thank you mat boliye….

 **Abhijeet:** Maa main samajh gaya hoon…..Shree Daya ke liye buri choice nahi thi…..I accept their relationship…..

 _Everyone smile….._

 _Soon Shreya came out of the room…..As she came outside she saw Daya's dad going to his room…..She sit and saw a skirt piece at his room…._

 **Shreya:** Yeah…..To wahi skirt hai jo Shree ne pehni thi…..

 _Shreya ran to his room and as she listens by putting her ear at door…._

 **Daya's father:** Chup…..Bilkul chup awaaz nahi sunaayi deni chahiye teri kissi ko…..Yahi rahegi tu hilni nahi chahiye…..

 _Suddenly the door got open…..Shreya can't see inside as Daya's father is blocking her…..She looked at his hand and the belt…_

 **Daya's father:** Koi baat hai Shree….

 _Shreya lifted her head in no…._

 _Daya's father raise his belt…..But then Daya came there…..Shreya saw Daya and stand behind his back…._

 **Daya:** Kya hua Shree…..Darr kyun rahi ho Papa hi to hai…..

 **Daya's father:** Haan beta kya hua?

 _Shreya hugged Daya from back and hide there…._

 **Daya:** Papa I think Shree dar gayi hai…..Main isse room mein le jaata hoon….

 _Daya move with Shreya to their room…..While Shreya saw that Daya's father gave her an evil smile…._

 **So I end this chapter here…..To aapko kya lagta hai who is behind all these?Where is Shree?Is Shreya can stop herself from loving Daya…..PLEASE DO REVIEW…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR"S ARDHCHAAYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new chappy I hope you all like it…Thanks for reviewing previous chapter…..**

 **Daya:** Shree kya hua tum kyun itna darr rahi ho bataao na….

 _It's more than 5 hours that Shreya saw Daya's father with Shree…..But still her body is trembling with fear…She is hugging Daya tightly…..Her eyes are filled up with tears…_

 **Daya:** Shree chalo hum abhi doctor ke paas chalte hai….

 _Shreya jerked him this time…._

 **Shreya:** Kaahe ko karaa tu yeah Shaadi….

 **Daya:** Shree tum kaise baat kar rahi ho….

 **Shreya:** Apun aise hi baat karti hai…Dekh mera dimaag ka santulan bigade usse pehle tu bataa mujhe kaahe ko kar rahe ho tum sab aise…..

 **Daya:** Tum humaare uncle ki beti ho…..Issliye aur kyun…..Bachpan se hum saath mein khele hai…

 _Shreya thought that reason is enough…._

 **Shreya:** Shree se pyaar karta hai…..Usse zindagi bhar khush rakhega…..

 _Daya nodded….Shreya touched his hand…._

 **Shreya:** Main poori koshish karegi ki teri Shree ko tere paas laaye…..Bas usko kabhi koi taqleef na hone diyo…..

 _Daya is not able to understand her single word…..But the change of her expression does'nt let him speak anything…Shreya said nothing to him…..She slept at one side of the bed….._

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Shreya is sleeping peacefully…..When she heard Daya talking to someone in his phone…..While one of his hand at her head…She kept her eyes close and listen to his talks….._

 **Daya:** Ji doctor…..Ji maine saari medicines rakh li hai…Ho sake to aap kal ke kal hi aa ke ek baar meri wife ko dekh lijiye…..Please…..Ok…..Ok…..No problem…..Bye….

 _Shreya open her eyes slightly…._

 **Daya:** Uth gayi tum Shree…..Kaisa lag rahaa hai Sir dard to nahi kar rahaa….

 _Shreya lifts her head in no…._

 **Daya:** Apna khayaal rakhaa karo Shree….Tumhe pataa hai na agar tumhe kuch hota hai to mujhe kitna darr lagta hai…..

 _He slightly kissed at her forehead….._

 **Daya:** Aise kya dekh rahi ho….

 **Shreya:** Tumhe kaise pyaar ho sakta hai mujhse….

 **Daya:** Kyun?Tum mein koi buraai hai….

 **Shreya:** Tumhe nahi dikhti….

 **Daya:** Nahi…..Bahut saal pehle tumne ek baat sikhaayi thi yaad hai…..

 **Shreya:** Maine…..maine tumhe sikhaaya tha…..You mean Shree ne…..

 **Daya:** Haan tumne….Tumne kahaa tha ki agar hum kissi se pyaar karte hai to vo humein apne aap khoobsurat lagne lagta hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki hum khud utne khoobsurat hote hai…..

 **Daya:** Correct…..Aur meri khoobsurati mein koi kami hai kya…..

 _Shreya smiled at his antics….._

 **Daya:** Acha main bureau ke liye nikalta hoon….Koi bhi zaroorat ho to Maa se bol dena….Vo yahaan aati hi hongi…..

 _Shreya simply nodded…..Daya's mom remain with her whole day long…..At day time she helped her to sleep…._

 **Dm:** Shree babu chalo so jaao….

 **Shreya:** Mujhe sachi neend nahi aa rahi….

 **Dm;** Acha main tumhe lori sunaati hoon….Phir tumhe jaldi se neend aa jaayegi….

 _Shreya listens to her lori and soon drifts to sleep…..After an hour as she opened her eyes she saw Dm sleeping peacefully at other side of bed…..While Uma Masi is sitting over the chair…She got scared if Dm saw Uma Masi then they will be in trouble….She got up slightly and dragged Uma outside…._

 **Shreya:** Kaa kar rahi hai aap…..Kyun aayi hai yahaan…..

 **Uma:** Tum mujhse aise baat karogi…..Ek to main tumhaari madad kar rahi hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Madad…..Kal jo aap ne kiya vo madad thi…..Jaan jaa sakti thi uss Abhijeet ki…..Marr sakta tha…..

 **Uma:** Mujhe pataa hai mujhse galti ho gayi par Shree ko dhoondne ke liye pagal ho gayi thi…..Hum aaj hi Daya ke Papa ke room mein jaate hai….

 **Shreya:** Main jaayegi andar…..Aap baahar rahiyega…..Rakhwaali karne ke liye….

 _Uma nodded Shreya went to Daya's father room…..She start searching everything…..She is not able to saw any belongings of Shree anywhere…..With each passing minute she become restless…Soon Daya and Abhijeet came from bureau….._

 **Abhijeet:** Daya yeah Papa ki study ki light kyun khuli hai…..

 **Daya:** Lagta hai aaj Papa jaldi hi aa gaye….

 _Daya and Abhijeet reached to room and open it…..They were shocked to saw everything at floor….._

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah kabaara kisne kiya….

 **Daya:** Kahin Shree to nahi…..

 **Abhijeet(angrily):** Yeah ladki….Shree…..Shreee…..

 _Daya saw her legs from curtain side…..Daya opened it…._

 **Daya:** Shree tum yahaan kya kar rahi thi….

 _Shreya is scared she saw Uma Masi at door…..Her anger raged to third floor….._

 **Shreya:** Kaahe kar rahi hai aap aisa….Meri behan kahaan hai?

 **Abhijeet:** Kya keh rahi ho tum….

 **Shreya:** Main aapse baat nahi kar rahi hoon…..Uma Masi meri behan kahaan hai….

 **Daya(shocked and scared):** Uma Masi?

 **Shreya:** Daya main nahi teri Shree…..Maine jhoot bol ke apni aur teri shaadi karaayi thi…..Meri behan nahi mil rahi hai Daya….

 **Abhijeet(angrily):** Kya boli jaa rahi tum…..Hosh mein ho bhi…..Aur kahaan hai Uma Masi mujhe to koi nahi dikh rahaa…..

 **Shreya:** Yeah to rahi…..Darwaaze pe khadi hai…..Aap dono CID officers hai na…..Inse poochiye meri Shree kahaan hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Isse bol do Daya ki yeah apni kahaani band kar de…..Kya bolti rehti hai yeah…..

 **Daya:** Abhijeet tum shaant ho jaao na….

 **Abhijeet:** Aur iski bakwas sunnu…..Tumhe koi dikh rahaa hai gate pe…..

 **Daya:** Shree gate pe koi nahi hai…..Yahaan tumhaare mere aur Abhijeet bhai ke allawa koi nahi hai…..Aur tum hi ho Shree kisse dhoond rahi ho phir…..

 **Shreya:** Main Shree nahi hoon main Shreya hoon…..Shreya…..Shree ki judwaa behan…..yahaan behan ki zindagi abaad karne aayi thi…..Par tabse usse dhoond hi nahi paa rahi hoon….

 **Abhijeet:** Acha to tum Shreya ho…..Aur Shree ko dhoond rahi ho….

 _Shreya simply nodded…._

 **Abhijeet:** Ruko main abhi tumhaara dimaag theek karta hoon….

 **Daya:** Abhijeet please…..Please kya kar rahe ho tum….

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah kya kar rahi hai nahi dikh raha tujhe…..Shree aur Shreya ek hi hai…..Yeah kya boli jaa rahi hai sunaa na tune….Kahaan se dhoonde hum ek hi insaan ko…...Apna naam yaad nahi isse…..Issliye manna kar rahaa tha main iss shaadi se…..

 **Shreya:** Mera naam Shree aur Shreya dono hai?

 **Daya:** Shree tumhaari tabiyat theek nahi hai…..Room pe chalo….

 _Shreya ran she came to her room…..Daya's mom stands up and came to her…While Daya comes to room…..Shreya saw Shree infront of her….._

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet bhai…..Daya….

 _Abhijeet and Daya came there…._

 **Shreya:** Yeah dekhiye dhoond liya maine Shree ko…..Yeah rahi….Yeah rahi….

 _Shreya move forward to kiss her sister…..When she felt the presence of mirror…..Before she could respond…..Her head starts spinning and she came to floor….._

 **So I end this chappy here…..So is Shreya and Shree the same person?If so,then how Daya is going to let Shreya believe that…It not,then who is behind all this…Why no one can see Uma masi….**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR"S ARDHCHAAYA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it…..Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapter…..**

 _Shreya falls in ground…..Daya took her in his arms and let her sleep they called the doctor…..After some hours Doctor came outside after checking her….._

 **Doctor:** Aakhir baat kya hui thi….

 **Dm:** Sir…..Shreya meri dost ki beti hai…..Bachpan mein Daya aur Shreya saath mein khele hai…..Shreya ke janam ke waqt hi meri dost marr gayi thi…..Maine usse humesha ma aka pyaar diya…...Phir inka transfer ho gaya aur hum dusre shehar chale gaye…Vaapis aaye to pataa chala ki bhaisahab bhi zinda nahi rahe…..Iss beech Shreya bahut ajeeb ho gayi thi…..Uske chacha Chachi ne uski harkaton ko dekh kar usse hospital bhej diya…..

 _Dm starts crying she can't say further…Taarika came there and consoles her….._

 **Taarika:** Sir hum ek mahine pehle hi usse vaapis laaye hai Delhi se…..Par jab se aayi hai ajeeb si rehti hai kabhi to 5 saal ki bachi ki tarah masoom to kabhi jaane kya kehti hai…..

 **Doctor:** Usne kabhi kissi pe koi hamla kiya….

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi…Par haan…..Mujhe lagta hai ki usse khud yaad nahi rehta ki vo kab kya karti hai…..

 **Doctor:** Aap log usse kyun laaye yahaan…..Vahaan kyun nahi rehne diya….

 **Daya:** Kaisi baat kar rahe aap doctor sahib…..Hum kaise apne parivaar ke sadasya ko aise chod dete…..

 **Doctor:** Vo aapke parivaar ki sadasya nahi thi…..Unki aisi haalat hone ke baawajood aapne unse shaadi ki…..You know na…Yeah kanoon ki bhasha mein gunaah hai…..

 **Daya:** Humaare paas aur koi option nahi tha…..Shreya ke Chacha Chachi usse vaapis vahi bhejna chahte the…..Aur legally usse apne ghar mein hum tabhi rakh sakte the jab humaara usse koi rishta ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ji Doctor sahib issliye mere bhai ne yeah saara zimma apne sir le liya…..Khud ki jaan to daali hi daali hum sab ko maut ke muh pe laa ke khada kar diya…..

 **Daya:** Abhijeet…..Tum samajh kyun nahi rahe ho…..Main aur kya karta…..

 **Abhijeet:** Apni khushiyon ke baare mein sochte….Apne baare mein sochte…..Pagal hai vo ladki kaise jeeyoge uske saath….

 **Doctor:** I can understand your feeling Abhijeet Sir…..And I can understand your sentiments too Daya…..But…Shreya is having split personality disorder…And top of that she imagines so many things…..

 **Daya:** Haan…..Vo Uma Masi ki baat kar rahi thi….

 **Dm:** Par Uma ki to maut ho chuki hai….

 **Daya:** Par maa Shreya phir bhi unhe dekhti unse baatein karti hai….

 **Doctor:** Zaroor Shreya ko pataa hi nahi ki vo sab imagine kar rahi hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Sir aap sirf yeah bataayiye is that any way jisse Shreya theek ho sakti hai…..

 **Doctor:** Sach kahun to nahi hai…..Aise patients sirf pyaar se handle kiye jaa sakte hai….

 **Abhijeet:** Aur jo yeah humaara haal karenge uska….

 **Doctor:** Don't worry agar Shreya apne aap ko ek 25 saal ki bigdi huyi ladki maanti hai to vo apne aap ko ek 5 saal ki masoom bachi Shree bhi maanti hai…Shreya kissi ko nuksaan nahi pahuchaayegi….

 _Daya and whole family took a sigh of relief….._

 **Doctor:** But…..If vo Uma Masi ko dekh paa rahi hai…..To aap logon ko usse iss baat ka bharosa dikhaana hona ki…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ki vo hai hi nahi…..

 **Doctor:** Nahi…..Aap logon ko Shreya ke dil mein apni jagah banaani hai…Kissi ki hataani nahi hai…..

 **Daya:** Do hafte mein Shreya ke Chacha Chacho aa rahe hai…Agar vo aa gaye to….

 **Taarika:** To unki poori koshish yeah rahegi ki vo Shreya ko le jaaye….

 **Dm:** Par uss ghar mein jaa ke meri bachi phir vaise hi…..

 **Doctor:** Aapko unko bahut pyaar se handle karna hoga…..Pehle to jaanna hoga ki aisa hua kyun…..Aur jo sessions main aapko dun…..Let her practice them….

 **Daya:** Don't worry doctor I will take care of her….

 _Abhijeet made a face looking towards his family…..He does'nt know why they were doing that much for that girl…..And his own brother is here to betray him at every level…Daya put his hand at his shoulder….._

 **Daya:** Sorry Abhijeet…But main Shreya ko theek dekhna chahta hoon….

 **Abhijeet:** Kyun?

 **Daya:** Matlab….

 **Abhijeet:** Kya lagti hai vo ladki teri…..Kyun dekhna hai usse sahi…..

 _Daya remains silent he had no answers of his questions…._

 **Abhijeet:** Bataa na…..Kaun hai vo teri…Jo usse shaadi karne ke liye ek baari mein maan gayaa…..

 **Daya:** Vo bas meri achi dost hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Teri dost ko vo jaane kab ka maar chuki hai…..Ab to vo khud jaanti hi nahi ki sach kya jhooth kya…..

 **Daya:** Abhijeet please agar yahi beemari Shreya ki jagah mujhe hoti to kya tum mera saath chod dete…..

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi…..Par main nahi jaanta ki agar yeah beemari tujhe hoti to Shreya tera haath thaamti ya nahi…..

 _Abhijeet went from there angrily…..Daya came back to his room…..He looked towards Shreya she is sleeping at bed peacefully…..He put his hand over her head….._

 **Shreya:** Tum aa gaye Ddddaya…..Maine tum to bahut miss kiya….

 _Daya looked towards her and smiled…._

 **Shreya:** Main tyun leti hoon….Main beemar hun tya….(Kyun leti hu,Bemaar hun kya)

 **Daya:** Nahi Shree aap to strong ho…..Aap beemar nahi ho….

 **Shreya:** Haan main bahut strong hoon main complan jo peeti hoon….

 **Daya:** Haan tabhi to aap itni jaldi lambe ho gaye….

 **Shreya:** I love you…..

 _Shreya said that while smiling…..While Daya just looked towards her…..She does'nt know what she does to him all the time….._

 **Daya:** I love you too Shreya,,,,,

Daya bites his tongue…..While Shree looked towards him….

 **Shreya:** Yeah Shreya kaun hai…..Tumhaari girlfriend hai kya….

 **Daya:** Nahi…..Ek pyaari si pari hai…..

 **Shreya:** Tum pari se mile ho…..Maine to unke baare mein story books mein padhaa hai….

 **Daya:** Real life ki pari story books waali se zyada cute hoti hai….

 **Shreya:** Mujhse bhi zyada cute….

 **Daya:** Naa….Tumse zyada bhala koi cute ho sakta hai…..

 _Shreya lifts her head in no…._

 **Daya:** Acha….Ab tum mujhse ek promise karogi….Agar koi tumse milne aata hai…..Koi bhi…..To kya tum uske baare mein mujhe bataaogi….

 **Shreya:** Haan…..Main bataaungi…..Pataa hai mujhse naa roz ek aunty milne aunty hai red colour ki saari mein…..

 _Daya got that Shreya is talking about Uma MAsi…._

 **Daya:** Acha…..To vo kya karti hai….

 **Shreya:** Vo naa mujhe bahut maarti hai…..Mujhe bahut darr lagta hai…Aap mujhe bachaaoge na unse…..

 _Daya simply nodded…While Shreya hugged him tightly….._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe akele mat chodhna please mujhe chod ke mat jaana…..

 **Daya:** Main tumhe chod ke kahi nahi jaaunga Shree…..

 _He hugged her back and kissed at her forehead…_

 **So here I end this chapter…..I think now the confusions are cleared…So how Daya is going to save Shreya from her ownself….Is she going to believe him easily…..PLEASE DO REVIEW…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR"S ARDHCHAAYA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear DAS FAN I loved all your plots and I am even started working on one of them Rajat-Shreya and Daya one...I will post all your stories as I finished these ongoing stories...Please dear wait for that...And thank you so much for such a wonderful plots...**

 **After 2 days**

 _Shreya is in garden…..While Daya came to her…..She is playing with the balloon…For some seconds she play with it…And at another second she throw it to ground…..Then she ran to catch the balloon that flew away due to air…Daya smiled looking at her antics….._

 **Daya:** Kya kar rahi ho Shree…..

 **Shreya:** Daya aap aa gaye…Dekho balloon rukta hi nahi hai…..Udh jaata hai…..

 _She finally catched it…..Daya too held it tightly and due to force it burst at Shreya's face…._

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shree…Tumhe darr to nahi lag rahaa….

 _But for his surprise Shrea jerked his hand…._

 **Shreya:** Kaahe ko daregi main…..Zyada touchy hone ki zaroorat naa hai…Dur reh ke baat kiya kar mujhse….

 **Daya:** So Hi Shreya…Welcome…Kaafi dino baad milna hua…..

 **Shreya:** Jaise tere welcome karne se hi welcome hoga mera…

 **Daya:** BAhut attitude hai tum mein…..Ek bhi achaayi nahi hai Shree ki tarah…..

 **Shreya:** Tabhi to keh rahi saath mein dhoondte hai teri Shree ko…..Main ghar mein kissi ko na bataayegi Shree ke khone ke baare mein…Bas tu meri madad kartaa ja…..

 **Daya:** Manzoor hai…..

 _Shreya starts passing from the corridor when she saw her own reflection in window…For some second she kept stairing herself…While Daya came at that side and saw her observing herself….._

 **Daya:** Shree…..Vo hai jo humesha dusro ko bachaati hai…..And my intention is to save shree after curing you?

 _Shreya looked towards him questioningly…..While he ignored her gaze and moved forward….._

 **Shreya:** Ajeeb hai…Kabhi kabhi lagta hai duniya ko jaanne waala aksar khud se anjaan hota hai…

 _She touched her reflection and moved inside…..Shreya kept acting as Shree as per her knowledge for entire day waiting for Daya…As he came back she went to him directly….._

 **Shreya:** Let's go and find Shree….

 **Daya:** Kahaan?

 **Shreya:** Kahaan se kya matlab hai…..CID officer hai tu…EK ladki ko nahi dhoond sakta…Shree bimaar hai kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai usse…Humein uss tak pahuchna hoga…..

 **Daya:** Aur tumhe kya lagta hai kahaan hogi vo…..

 **Shreya:** Mere ko nahi pataa…Mujhe bas meri behan chahiye…Hum sab ka room check karte hai shayad kahin kuch mil jaaye…..

 _Daya simply nodded…..Since he knows Shreya is not going to listen to him…At the night time…They descend to every room and starts checking the things…..Daya can sense the way Shreya is trying to find Shree…Shows as if she is really trying to find something…Checking each and everything for more than 10 times shows that Shree must be in some difficult situation….._

 **Daya:** Tumhe lagta hai Shree ko koi maarna chaahta hai…..

 **Shreya:** Haan…..Vo bahut darri rehti hai…Uska darr dikhta hai mujhe….

 **Daya:** Aur aisa kaun ho sakta jo usse daraata ho….

 **Shreya:** Koi bhi…..Shayad vo insaan jisne mujh pe hamlaa kiya tha store room mein…..

 _Daya nodded and then one thing clicked at his mind….._

 **Daya:** One minute…..Yeah how can this be possible…..Shreya….Tumhe uss din store room mein kisne bheja…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun?Kyun bataaye main tere ko…..

 **Daya:** Shreya please…..

 **Shreya:** Uma Masi ne…..

 _Soon Daya listened to her whole story….._

 **Daya:** I think humein yahaan kal aana chahiye…Raat ho chuki hai bahut tumhe so jaana chahiye…..

 **Shreya:** Kehna kya chaahte hai tu…Meri behan kahin gaayab hai aur tu hai ki…Mujhe sone ko keh rahaa…

 **Daya:** Shreya please…Agar tum sach mein chaahti ho ki meri poori team tumhaari madad kare…..To you have to corporate…

 _Daya gave her medicines and soon she drifted to sleep…While Daya came outside and saw Abhirika there…He came where they were standing….._

 **Taarika:** Shreya theek hai na…..I mean aaj vo ajeeb hi thi…..

 **Abhijeet:** As if…Vo roz nahi hoti…Maine pehle hi kahaa tha…..

 **Taarika:** Main samajh rahi hu tumhaari taqleef Abhijeet…But tum bhi samjho na…..Kuch to hoga na…Jo Shreya baar baar itna badal jaati hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Hai na uska pagal pan jo usse badalne pe majboor karta hai…..

 **Daya:** Abhijeet…..Main ek baat soch rahaa tha…..Agar itne saale se store room kissi ne nahi khola to uss din gate kaise khula…..

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya ne hi khola hoga…..

 **Daya:** Acha to uss din tumhaare liye oil kisne giraaya tha…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ussi ne….

 **Daya:** Nahi Abhijeet…..Yeah kaam usne nahi kiye hai…Kyun ki jab Shreya ne tumhe bachaaya tab vo ek 24 saal ki gundi thi…Agar usse tumhe maarna hota to vo vaise bhi maar deti…..

 **Taarika:** You mean Daya ki…..Ki…..

 **Daya:** Ki isme koi aur bhi hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aur kaun hoga…..

 **Daya:** Vahi jo nahi chaahta ki Shreya theek ho…Vahi jo Shreya ko baar baar ehsaas dilaa rahaa hai ki vo ek nahi do hai…..

 **Taarika:** You mean Uma Masi…But vo to marr chuki hai na…..

 **Daya:** Koi to hai…Jo unhe aaj bhi zinda rakhe hai…Humein kaise bhi kar ke iss gutthi ko suljhaana hoga…..Humein uss insaan tak pahuchna hoga…Jo Shreya tak humse pehle pahuch jaata hai…

 _Soon they heard voice from Shreya's room….._

 **Shreya:** Bachaaao….Bachaaao….Aaaaaaaaah….Aaaaaaaah….

 _As Daya opened the room…..He once again saw Shreya holding her neck tightly…..Taarika saw her in panic state that's why inject her…_

 **Taarika:** Shreya yeah kya karti rehti hai….Kitna zor se galaa dabaaya hai isne apna…..

 _Abhijeet looked towards the window and saw a mark at window….._

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah…..

 _It is a slight bit of mark of someone's shoes….._

 **Daya:** It means room pe koi aur bhi tha…

 **So I end this chappy here…..What do you think who is behind all this?Who wants to make Shreya suffer…..Is Daya going to gather information about the culprit…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


End file.
